


“you’re my best friend. Your supposed to deal with the second hand embarrassment.”

by Fanfiction127



Series: Random One Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Best Friends, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Adrien chuckled at her, shaking his head a little as he spoke, "you’re my best friend. Your supposed to deal with the second hand embarrassment.” He paused, taking out his literature book and notebook.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Random One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	“you’re my best friend. Your supposed to deal with the second hand embarrassment.”

Marinette was sitting in the back of the classroom, sketching away before class started. To the side of her, nearest the window, Chloe sat, bathing away at the morning breeze. 

Marinette continued drawing away, simply focusing on the InkTober fashion prompt: Mushroom hat. She had been enjoying how it had been coming along, that was, until Chloe elbowed her. 

“Chloe!” Marinette hissed out, looking at her blond friend. To her surprise Chloe was shell shocked, her eyes were wide and staring towards the front of the room. 

Marinette turning towards the front of the room, halfway expecting to see Kim and Alix forming another satanic circle. Instead she was met with.... Adrien? Wearing a Pennywise The Clown costume? What. The. Crud.

Adrien waltzed up the stairs towards the two and sat down, completely ignoring the looks he had gathered. 

“um... adrien?” Marinette finally asked, “what... umm... whatcha wearin?”

Adrien, to his credit, just smiled wider and continued to unpack his things. 

Marinette looked back and Chloe, who was still staring at the monstrosity that was Adrien's costume. "Oh gods," Chloe muttered and turned back towards the window. 

"Adrien," Marinette muttered, turning back to look at her fashion atrocity of a friend, "what the crud." 

Marinette looked around the room, her cheeks getting ever so red as she noticed everyone was looking at the three. 

Adrien chuckled at her, shaking his head a little as he spoke, "you’re my best friend. Your supposed to deal with the second hand embarrassment.” He paused, taking out his literature book and notebook. 

"Besides, shouldn't you be used to it by now" 

"No Adrikins" 


End file.
